The Cullens Get A Hot Tub!
by popoki123
Summary: What will happen when Alice decides to get a Surprise for Everyone?And why does Emmett need a job?
1. Alice's Surprise

Disclamer: I own Twilight and all associated Characters. Oh. Wait. Thats Stephenie Meyer. At least it was nice while it lasted.

My first FanFic. Hope You like it!

EPOV (Edward)

"Edward! Go get Bella, I have a surprise!" Alice yelled up the stairs to me while translating every 'a' word she could think of into Chinese.

For the love of Carlisle. What could she have possibly planned this time? Probably something else to embarrass Bella.

"HURRY UP!" She screamed at me.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving!" I said as I hurried out the door to Bella's house.

BPOV

I was just waking up when I saw Edward leap through the window.

"Good Morning, sleepy head." Edward said as I looked towards the door.

"Relax. Charlie's clueless. You're coming to my house today. Alice has a surprise." He murmured before kissing me.

"Great." I complained.

"I'll be right back. Be ready." He said before leaving via my window.

I then quickly took a shower and got ready for another fun-filled day with the Cullens.


	2. Alice's SurpriseRevealed!

BPOV

I had just finished breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled to Charlie, knowing it was Edward.

"Hey Edward!" I greeted.

"Good Morning Bella." He replied "Ready to go?" he leaned down to give me a good-morning kiss.

"Almost. I just have to tell Charlie." I said as I ran out of the room-right into Charlie.

"Where you off to so fast kiddo?" Charlie asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm going to the Cullen's today. Alice has a surprise for everyone." I answered.

"Okay. Just be careful. I gotta go to the station, and I don't want any calls from Carlisle at the hospital." He joked.

"Ready to go!" I told Edward, stretching onto my toes for another kiss.

Edward picked me up bridal-style and carried me out to his car as soon as Charlie was gone.

APOV

"EDWARD!" I yelled "What took you so long?"

Bella answered for him. "We don't al have super-human speed you know." She said looking in Edward's direction accusingly.

BPOV

"We don't all have super-human speed you, know." I answered for Edward, looking accusingly in his direction.

"Bella," Alice said "there's something laid out for you on my bed. Put it on and meet me in my bathroom."

I walked up the stairs to Alice and Jasper's room to find a hyacinth-blue bikini laid out on the bed. Next to it was a matching strapless terry cloth mini-dress.

"Alice! I'm not wearing this!" I yelled into the bathroom.

"Oh, I think you are. Now you can put it on yourself, or, I can come force you to wear it." She called from the bathroom.

I reluctantly looked down at the revealing outfit and decided it would be better to put them on of my own free will than to have Alice force me into them.

As soon as I put the outfit on I walked into the bathroom to see Alice in an almost identical black bikini with boy shorts. Sure, she gets the least revealing suit.

"Now sit." She ordered pointing to a salon chair in front of her vanity.

"Ugh" I groaned, but sat anyway.

Alice quickly brushed my hair and pulled it up so just the right pieces fell down to frame my face. I had to admit it. Once she was done, I actually looked pretty good.

"Come on!" Alice said, pulling me away from the mirror. " We're going to be late"

"we're not going to the beach, are we?" I asked, knowing La Push was off-limits.

"No, silly it's too sunny for that, and we really don't want to start a war." She exclaimed dragging me into their backyard.

I walked out into the backyard to see Edward and the rest of the Cullen family, minus Carlisle and Esme sparking in the backyard. Edward looked more like a Greek god than ever, and I saw he was wearing a pair of swim trunks that matched my suit exactly. Leave it to Alice to make sure everyone matched each other. Even Jasper matched Alice; he was wearing a pair of black swim trunks. Rosalie was wearing a red bikini almost identical to mine, and Emmett was wearing a pair of Scooby-Doo swim trunks.

"Why-" I opened my mouth to ask what was with Emmett's bathing suit, but Edward interrupted.

"Don't ask." He said

"You know, sometimes I think you are just making up that you can't read my mind." I said.

APOV

"Ready?" I asked everyone as they gathered around the sheet- covered mass in the middle of the yard. Emmett was bouncing up and down like a 5-year old who overdosed on sugar. And Rosalie looked bored-as usual.

"Hurry up already, Alice" Edward snapped, getting impatient

Once I was sure I had everyone's undivided attention, I reached over and quickly pulled the sheet off my surprise.

EPOV (Emmett)

Alice reached over and pulled the sheet off her surprise.

"A HOT TUB!!!" I yelled "I've always wanted one before but-" Bella cut me off.

"Emmett. Stop." She said "just. Stop."


	3. CANNON BALL!

EPOV (Edward)

Alice reached over and switched the thing on, creating bubbles.

EPOV (Emmett)

"BUBBLES!!" I yelled soon as Alice switched the hot tub on. "Ooooooh! I wanna be the first one in" I started backing up.

BPOV

"CANNON BALL!" Emmett roared once he was on the other side of the yard.

"EMMETT! NO!" Alice Rosalie yelled simultaneously.

It was too late. Emmett had already launched himself into the air.

RPOV

By the time Alice and I had yelled, it was too late. My husband was already in the air, flying towards the hot tub at vampire speed.

"Cover your ears, Bella!" I warned, knowing this would be loud.

EPOV (Edward)

Alice's face suddenly went blank, she was having a vision. Seeing Bella getting knocked over and hurt with splinters I pushed her to the ground and covered her with my body to protect her.

BANG! CRASH! I looked up to see the hot tub reduced to splinters, Emmett sitting in the middle of them.

"EMMETT!!!" Alice yelled seeing her new toy destroyed, making Bella cover her ears once again.


	4. Punishments

**A/N: a new record! Two chapters posted in one day! Yay me!**

BPOV

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. "What were you _thinking_? You could have killed someone!"

Even I had to admit, Rosalie looked downright scary when she was mad. Emmett must have thought so too, because he didn't even try to point out I was the only one who _could_ die.

"Rose, Alice, I'm sorry. I thought-" he was cut off by a still-angry Rosalie.

"No. that's it. No kissing for a week!" Rose said.

"But Rose!" Emmett was begging

I looked over to see Jasper laughing hysterically.

"Um, Jasper?" I said." We could really use your help right about now."

Nah. This is too funny. She's yelling at him more than when ha painted her BMW hunter green." He replied between laughs

EPOV (Edward)

"Really, Jazz." I said, looking concerned for Emmett. "Rose or Alice are about to kill Emmett on the spot." I finished

"Fine. But for the record, I still think it's funny." Jasper said

BPOV

Almost instantly Alice and Rose stopped yelling and looked calmer. Instead they just glared at Emmett, who looked like a cornered puppy. Just the Carlisle and Esme came out of the house to see what all the yelling was about.

"What in the World happened?" Carlisle asked after looking from the girls and Emmett, to the pile of splinters, back to Emmett and the girls. Alice and Rosalie began to yell at Emmett once again.

"QUIET!" I yelled. Everyone quieted down. Carlisle and Esme turned to look at me.

"What happened dear?" Esme asked.

"Well, you know Alice had a surprise for us." I began. They nodded "So, Emmett started bouncing, and Alice pulled the sheet off her surprise. Then Emmett got really excited over the bubbles, backed up ands started running."

"Oh no" Esme said.

"Alice and Rosalie yelled for him to stop, but it was too late. Next thing I know, Rosalie tells me to cover my ears, and Edward pushes me down. Then there was a huge crash and well, you can see the damage." I pointed to the pile of splinters.

"Emmett. Is this true?" Carlisle asked

"No." Emmett replied. Esme looked at him.

"Maybe?" this time everyone glared. If looks could kill, Emmett would have been dead 12 times over right now.

"Fine. Yes! It is true! Alice and Rose yelled at me, then Jazz made them calm and Rose said no kissing for a week!" Emmett exclaimed.

"No video games for a month." Esme finished the conversation." And you owe Alice a new hot tub. You must get a job to pay her back."

"NOOOOOO!" Emmett looked like if vampires could cry, he'd be bawling his eyes out.


	5. Alice's Idea

EPOV (Emmett)

First Rose and Alice start yelling at me. Then Rose says no kissing for a week. Then Esme says no video games for a month AND I have to get a job! It's so not fair!

APOV

Emmett was on the couch in the living room "listening" to Edward play the piano, but by the look on Edward's face, he was also probably thinking about what he was missing with Rosalie.

"I thought you were supposed to get a job." I said.

"Yeah, but I can't decide". He replied.

"Where's Bella?" I asked Edward

"Why?" he asked cautiously. I was blocking my thoughts, translating every "b" word I could think of in Chinese.

"I have an idea to help Emmett" I said thinking of my idea. Edward nodded, showing it was a good-and safe- idea for Bella to participate.

EPOV (Edward)

"Considering it will most likely be a multiple-day event, you better go clear it with Charlie." I told Alice as she skipped out the door.

"Okay! Be right back!" she said happily.

BPOV

There was a knock on the door and I heard Charlie go to get it.

"Hi Alice, honey." Charlie said

"Hi Charlie! Is Bella home?" Alice exclaimed "the guys are going hiking for the week, and Rosalie and I need a shopping partner. And we wanted to have a slumber party!" would she be able to stay the week?"

"Sure Alice. She's right up in her room"

I didn't even hear Alice come up the stairs.

"Hey Bella! You're staying the week with us!" she squealed "the guys are going hiking and rose and I need a shopping partner" she said incase Charlie was listening.

"What are we really doing, Alice?" I whispered

"Well, Emmett can't decide where to get a job, so were gonna help! I have a great idea." She whispered back. "Now, come on, I already packed your stuff. Let's go!"

EPOV (Edward)

Alice soon returned with my angel in tow. She pointed for Bella to sit on the couch, but instead Bella came over to me preferring my lap to the couch. We were soon joined by Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme.

APOV

"Okay, Everyone. It seems that Emmett is having trouble deciding where to get a job. So, we're going to help him decide." I said happily.

Just then, Edward reached behind himself for the hat I had out there earlier. He tossed it to me while I wrote everyone not including Emmett's name on strips of paper and threw them in the hat.

BPOV

"Emmett's going to pick a name out of the hat, then that person will pick a job Emmett _has_ to try. When it doesn't work, another person will be chosen." Alice told everyone.

"Hey!" Emmett said.

"What? You know it won't work very well." Rosalie laughed.

**A/N: if you guys have any suggestions for which Emmett should pick, and what job they give him, I will do my best to include it! (I already picked one for jasper, though.)**


	6. Emmett's First Choice

"EPOV (Emmett)

I really didn't like this idea. I knew everyone was going to pick something _really_ embarrassing. Especially Alice. I reached into the hat and picked out the first name.

"Jasper" I read.

JPOV

This is gonna be fun. Hmm… maybe the dog groomers? No he would probably try to turn all the animals to vampires…

"Yes, Jasper. That is a very good idea" Alice told me. Edward nodded.

"Okay, Emmett. You have to work at that dog grooming place in Port Angeles." I told Emmett.

"You mean Happy Dog Clipper and Groom?" Emmett asked me.

"Yes. That's the one." Alice said.

BPOV

I can't wait to see Emmett mess this up.

"So, Emmett. Ready to go?" I asked

"Sure. Let's go get me that job!" Emmett said as he walked out the door.

"Wait!" Alice said, pulling an ugly red and yellow polo shirt out from behind her back. "I knew what Jasper was gonna say, so I went ahead and got the job for you! They expect you to be there in 15 minutes." Alice said happily.

I looked closer at the polo shirt, and saw that it had the Happy Dog Clipper and Groom logo on it, and was also monogrammed with Emmett's name.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I all piled in to Edward's Volvo while Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme all rode in Rosalie's BMW. We now had 10 minutes to make a 1-hour drive. We made it there just in time.

EPOV (Emmett)

We walked into Happy Dog Clipper and Groom to see a _really_ tall brunette standing behind the main desk.

"You may want to avoid her as much as possible." Edward whispered in my ear. "She is thinking some very disturbing thoughts about you."

"Hi!" The girl said over-enthusiastically. "How may I help you today?"

"Um… I'm Emmett Cullen. My sister-" he pointed to Alice-" signed me up for the dog grooming job."

"Oh. Yes. Hi Emmett! I'm Kelly!" she stuck her hand out at me.

"Yeah. Hi er... Kelly." I said, ignoring her hand. "Where do I start?"

"Follow me!" she led me through a door behind the desk to a _really_ short strawberry-blonde. What was this? A circus?

"Emmett, this is Raechel. Raechel, this is Emmett, he's the new dog groomer." Kelly told Raechel.

"It's nice to meet you, Emmett. I'm Raechel, but you can call me Rae if you want." I liked her better already; she didn't want to shake my hand.

Raechel led me over to a wall of dog and cat kennels.

"These are all the pets that need to be groomed. Pick one out, brush it, and then come find me again. Good luck!" and with that she was off.

APOV

Emmett was assigned to the grooming station right behind the main window at the front of the building. He's currently looking at the wall of dog kennels, reached out, opened a kennel, and took out an evil-looking Chihuahua. He then brought it over to the grooming station and began brushing it.

EPOV (Edward)

My family and I were sitting on the benches underneath the window next to Emmett's dog grooming station. He thought this would be easy.

EPOV (Emmett)

I chase a small dog that looked like a rat. A Chihuahua, I think. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Bella and Rose were on the benches outside of Happy Dog Clipper and Groom, waiting for me to screw up. I hooked the leash-thing on the grooming table to the dog's collar, and decided I would call the dog Little Rosalie. Then I continued to brush it, and went to go find Raechel. I found her in the room with all the kennels for bigger dogs. The dogs saw me and started barking.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I ran out of the room screaming. Raechel followed.

"Emmett, are you okay?" she asked, holding back laughter.

BPOV

Emmett briefly disappeared from the main room and reappeared screaming with a lady shorter than Alice close behind.

"Emmett went to go find Raechel and walked into the large dog kennels. The dogs started barking; Emmett got scared and ran out screaming. Raechel didn't know what was wrong, so she followed." Edward told everyone. We all in turn began laughing.

EPOV (Emmett)

"Yeah, I'm fin, just surprised." I replied to Raechel

"Okay. What did you need?"

"I finished brushing…" I checked the dogs tag. "Uh, Betty. What do I do now?" I asked.

"Now you have to give him a bath."

"Him?"

"Yes. Him." Raechel said. She picked up Betty and handed he-him- to me before unclipping his collar. Raechel pressed a button and part of the table slid away, revealing a mini bath tub. She took Betty from me and put her in the tub.

"Now put the dog in the tub and rinse him." Raechel told me. I did what she said. This might actually be fun! "Next, use just a little bit of shampoo and wash him. Then blow dry him and come find me. Knock first, though." She finished and left.

I used most of the shampoo, 'cause man, that dog was _dirty_. After a few minutes, Little Rosalie started growling at me. Pretty soon the tub was filled with foam. I couldn't even see little Rose any more, but he was snarling at me.

BPOV

Emmett used so much shampoo the dog wasn't visible anymore, but you could hear it barking and snarling even without vampire hearing. Apparently, Emmett thought adding more water to the tub would make less bubbles, because he took out the sprayer hose and turned it on high-pressure. He then started spraying the growling mass of foam.

EPOV (Edward)

Everyone, especially Bella, was laughing hysterically.

"Oh, yeah, Rose" I said "Emmett nicknamed that Chihuahua after you. And it's a boy."

"WHAT?" Rosalie yelled.

Emmett didn't seem to notice that adding water to the mass of foam was only making it larger. By now, the dog, Little Rosalie had gotten out and ran away. Emmett noticed and went to chase him, then remembered he was still holding the hose.

APOV

Emmett couldn't go after the dog because of the hose, so instead, he put the sprayer over the side of the tub. Just as he took one step away, the hose went crazy, spraying water and foam everywhere. It was at that exact moment that Raechel chose to walk in.

EPOV (Emmett)

Just as the foam spilled over the edge of the tub and the hose started to spray water everywhere, Raechel walked in the door.

'EMMETT!" a soaking wet Raechel yelled at me. What was with women and yelling at me all of a sudden?

"What ARE YOU DOING? AND WHERE IS BETTY?" she yelled more.

"Um, I'm giving him a bath." I answered

"YOU'RE FIRED!" she yelled before pushing me out the door. Maybe I didn't like her so much after all.

BPOV

When Emmett walked out of Happy Dog, he found the whole family on the ground, laughing. Carlisle was the first to recover.

"I will be right back" he said and walked into the groomers. A few minutes later, he walked back out.

"What was that all about?" I asked Carlisle

"Let's just say the room Emmett ruined will soon be newly renovated"

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my friend, who suggested the name for the Chihuahua, only he pronounced it Bet-Tea, earning the nickname Betty for himself. And **_**PLEASE**_** give me your suggestions for jobs; I have only received 3 so far!**


	7. Emmett's Second Choice

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not own Twilight or any related characters. I do however own Mrs. Kinkle, the annoying little kid, His mother, the flight attendants, Mr. Nathan and a blender. And unfortunately I do not own Clandestine Industries, either. That belongs to the wonderful Peter Wentz.**

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to Emotionless Ice Princess for her great idea! And for those of you who are wondering, Happy Dog Clipper and Groom is an actual place in Port Angeles, Washington.**

BPOV

We arrived at the Cullens' quickly in less time that it took to get to Happy Dog Clipper and Groom. We all gathered in the living room once again. Rosalie was the first to talk.

"Emmett?" she asked calmly

"Yeah Rose?" Emmett answered

"Why in the _world _would you name a Chihuahua after me?" A male one no less?" 

"Um… well you see I didn't know it was a guy until after Raechel told me to put _him_ in the tub. I mean seriously, who names a guy dog Betty?" Emmett told Rosalie.

"Okay. But _why_?" I could tell Rosalie was struggling to keep from yelling.

"I-I-I thought it was cute, like you."

Rosalie was _really_ mad now. She would start yelling any minute.

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!? I SPEND THREE HOURS EVERY MORNING TO LOOK LIKE THIS! MAINLY FOR YOU!" Rosalie screamed at Emmett.

"No, Rose, you see the dog was cute, you on the other hand are beautiful, no one is prettier on the entire world." Emmett replied

"Oh. Okay then." Rosalie calmed down very quickly, probably with some help from Jasper.

THE NEXT DAY

APOV

"BELLA! EDWARD! EMMETT! ROSE! JASPER! GET DOWN HERE!" I yelled unnecessarily from the living room. They all appeared, followed by Carlisle and Esme, almost instantly.

"Emmett, it is time." I said in a mysterious voice "Edward, give me the hat." I continued. Edward handed me the hat and the bundle of cloth beside it. I began translating every 'c' word I knew into Japanese so Edward wouldn't know what came next. Emmett chose a name out of the hat.

EPOV (Emmett)

I reached in and chose a name out of the Hat of Doom.

"Carlisle" I said

"Well?" Alice asked Carlisle

"I think Emmett should be a flight attendant. It would be like community service." Carlisle told everyone.

"But-But I don't like flying. What if the plane crashes?" I stammered out.

"Emmett, you're a VAMPIRE. Indestructible, remember? Nothing would happen." Bella looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Oh, yeah. Well to the airport we go then!" I exclaimed.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed "You can't forget your uniform!" she handed me the wad of navy and white fabric. I went to go put it on and came out in it and my Nike Shox. **(see pics in my profile)**

"You can't war those!" Alice shrieked "they don't match, and they don't follow the dress code!" she shoved a pair of uncomfortable looking dress shoes toward me. I reluctantly put them on. After Alice was satisfied that I wouldn't violate the dress code we left for the airport.

APOV

We arrived at the airport and walked up to the front desk.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, I sent in my brother's application for the flight attendant job." I said sweetly

The man at the front desk looked right over my head at Emmett.

"Emmett, right?"

"Yes Sir!" Emmett replied, saluting the man.

"Emmett, you're a flight attendant, not a Marine." Edward informed him.

"Right. When do I start?" Emmett said "And what's your name?"

"My name is Nathan. You will call me Mr. Nathan. You start now." Nathan told Emmett. "Follow me" he finished

We all watched in silence as Emmett followed Mr. Nathan like a puppy.

EPOV (Emmett)

I followed Mr. Nathan onto a plane. I noticed it was empty.

"Why is the plane empty?" I asked

"Because you need to go through training before we take off or begin loading passengers on." Mr. Nathan replied

"Oh. Okay. When do I start training?" I continued to ask.

"As soon as you are quiet." Was Mr. Nathan's reply.

"Oh. Where is the engine?" I asked

"SHUT UP!" Mr. Nathan yelled

"Sorry." I answered in a small voice.

He led me into a small. Narrow space towards the front of the plane.

"This is the First Class kitchen. If a passenger wants a beverage, you will get it here. Same goes for food" Mr. Nathan pointed to a tiny fridge.

"There is enough food and drinks in there for the whole plane?" I asked, confused. Bella could eat about that much in one sitting if she had to.

"No. this is the _First Class_ kitchen. Only people in _first class_ get food from here." Mr. Nathan sounded really annoyed. I could use Jasper's help about now. Mr. Nathan continued to show me the various other spaces off-limits to passengers. He finally led me to a very small seat towards the front of the plane.

"This is where you will sit when the plane takes off and lands. You will also sit here when the seat belt light is on." Mr. Nathan instructed me.

"I don't think I will fit on that thing, it's awfully small." I said

"I am terribly sorry to hear that, but you will have to make do. Your other duty is to push the snack cart through the aisles every 1½ hours. Understood?" Mr. Nathan finished the lecture.

"Yes Sir!" I saluted him.

"For the last time Emmett, you are not in the Marines. Or the Army. Or the Navy. Or any other military branch. The passengers will be boarding soon, go wait in the kitchen."

I left for the kitchen, and saw three other flight attendants already waiting.

"Hi! I'm Christine! What's your name?" A tall girl asked me. She had long black hair tied up in a ball on the top of her head, and the airline uniform, a whit button-up shirt and navy blue skirt and pointy white shoes. Rosalie would hate those.

"I'm Emmett." I told her and saw her eyeing me. "You know, my wife, Rosalie would hate those shoes. It's a good thing she doesn't work here." Christine's expression was suddenly filled with hate. For me or Rose, I wasn't sure. The next girl introduced herself and the third girl.

"My name is Noelle. It's nice to meet you Emmett. I work in the First Class section." The girl was about up to my shoulder and had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with reddish streaks in it. She pointed to the other girl who had silver-blonde hair pulled up in clip with fake diamonds.

"This is Ariana. She works in the Coach class with Christine."

"Oh. I guess I'm working with you then?" I asked

"Yup. I've been working here longest, so it's my job to help you with your first day." Noelle told me.

"Attention passengers: we are preparing for take off. Pleas fasten your seatbelts. If you require help please press the button above you that will call a Flight Attendant. Thank you, Enjoy your flight." The Pilot announced.

Not two seconds after the pilot finished his little speech a button in the first class kitchen lit up and pinged. Noelle pointed to the little panel that showed all the first class seats.

"The one that lit up is someone who needs help." Noelle told me as another light lit up and pinged. "You go to the first one, I will take the second." She finished.

I walked down the aisle to row 27B. there was an old lady who couldn't buckle herself in.

"Oh, good. A nice, strong young man to help me buckle my seatbelt." She said to no one in particular.

"Uh, yeah. That's me." I said and clicked her seatbelt.

"A little tighter, dear. I don't want to bounce out of my seat if we hit turbulence." She giggled a little, but instead of being cute, it was kind of creepy. I tightened the belt anyway.

"Still too loose, dear." She told me as I began to walk away. With a sigh, I turned back around and tightened it as much as I could using only human strength to avoid cutting off her air supply. As soon as I was done, I turned and walked away quickly.

"We are now prepared to leave Washington. Our next stop will be in Chicago. Please remain seated until the seatbelt light is turned off. Flight Attendants may return to their stations at the front of the plane." The pilot announced.

I walked to the tiny seat just outside the pilot's cabin and sat down. I tried to buckle myself in like Noelle was doing, but the belts weren't long enough.

"Noelle? Is there any way to make the seatbelts longer?" I half-yelled across the plane.

"Not that I know of. You will have to make do with the length you have." She replied.

With a huff I tried once more to fit the harness around myself without success. I finally gave up and just sat there. It wasn't like I could get hurt anyway, as Bella reminded me.

An annoying ping! came from the kitchen. I got up to see who needed help this time. When I saw it was the annoying old lady again I sat back down.

"What was that, Emmett?" Noelle asked me.

"Oh, nothing." I replied

PING! This time it was louder.

"I will go get it, considering you don't seem to care." Noelle said as she checked which seat was sending the pings.

I watched as she walked over to find the old lady securely buckled in her seat.

"How can I help you, ma'am?" she asked.

"The young man who helped me before tightened the buckle too much, and when I tried to tell him, he just walked off on me." The old lady said sweetly. I then recognized her as the old lady down the street from Bella who owned all the cats. She got really cranky, too, when one of the cats escaped. She always seemed to blame it on me.

"I am terribly sorry about that, Ms." Noelle said "Let me just fix that for you."

"Kinkle" the lady said.

"What was that?" Noelle asked

"Kinkle. Mrs. Kinkle to you." Mrs. Kinkle said.

"Oh, yes. Mrs. Kinkle. I will be sure to talk to the attendant who helped you before." Noelle assured her.

HALFWAY THROUGH THE FLIGHT

After Noelle had finished lecturing me about how to treat passengers, no matter how old and annoying they were, she announced she had cart duty. A few minutes after she left another ping! came from the kitchen. I got up to see which seat it was and was relieved when it wasn't Mrs. Kinkle who needed more help. I went to seat 31H to find a little kid who was begging his mother for a milkshake.

"Do you happen to have milkshakes on the plane?" the mother asked me.

"What? Oh yeah, sure. I'll be right back." I told her and the kid stopped begging.

I went to the kitchen and found milk in the fridge. I poured it into a glass and shook it. Milk flew everywhere. Maybe I should put a cover on it. I did than went to had it to the kid.

"What's this?" he asked

"A Milkshake." I said "take it or leave it."

"I'll leave it. All it is is foamy milk, where's the ice cream, and chocolate?" he whined

"fine. But I don't know how to do that." I told him.

He continued to tell me how to make a proper milkshake, so I returned to the kitchen to do so.

I put all the ingredients into the blender **(do airplanes have blenders?)**. And pressed the 'on' button. The blender whirred to life and sent chocolate, milk and ice cream everywhere. I hit the 'off' button and poured what was left into the glass. I walked back to the section the kid and his mother were sitting in.

"Here you go, kid. Enjoy!" I said briskly and walked off as some called for me. Just then an announcement was made.

"Would Emmett Cullen please report to the First Class Kitchen" the voice said. It sounded suspiciously like Noelle's.

I walked off to the kitchen with a quick 'gotta go!' to the other passenger.

"What is this mess?" Noelle asked –More liked yelled—at me.

"Some kid wanted a milkshake. And you told me to get them what ever they wanted within reason. I thought a milkshake was within reason." I replied

"I guess you just _forgot_ to put the lid on then?" she sounded really annoyed now.

"The kid never said anything about a lid."

"You _listened_ to a _little kid_ who told you how to make a milkshake?" she was almost yelling now.

"I never made one before, so he told me how." I answered.

"Putting the lid on a blender is _common sense"_ she informed me.

"Uh, Sorry?" I said

"No! Sorry won't work! You are getting off at Chicago and going back to wherever you came from. Pick up your check from the front desk at Chicago. Tell them Noelle Stevens sent you." She pointed for the flight attendant's seat "Sit there for the rest of the flight."

I flew back to Washington from Chicago, after briefly visiting the Clandestine Industries store to pick up a purse for Rose, a necklace for Alice and a Fall Out Boy CD for Edward. Everyone was waiting at the airport in Washington for my arrival, no doubt courtesy of Alice's visions.

BPOV

Emmett got off the plane and walked toward us. As he got closer, we saw he was covered in some sort of chocolate substance and milk.

"Emmett what happened?" Esme asked

"Some kid wanted a milkshake and I didn't put the lid on the blender." He said. Everyone began laughing. "And Mrs. Kinkle kept complaining and I ignored her so I got in trouble." He finished as we walked towards the cars.


	8. Day Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, that's Stephenie Meyer's. Nor do I own Fall Out Boy or Clandestine Industries. I do however own copy of Take This to Your Grave and a leather chair.**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to GoodyGoody23 for her idea. Um…so yeah.**

BPOV

Once we got back to the cars and Emmett announced he had presents for some of us.

"Rose, this is for you." He handed her a big, wrapped box with a Clandestine Industries tag. She quickly tore off the paper and opened the box.

"Oh, Emmett, what's this?" she asked.

"A purse." He said simply

"I can see that, but who designed it? And what's with all the little bats?"

"Oh. It's from Clandestine Industries. I think Pete Wentz designed it. The bats are the logo." He answered.

"Cool. Thanks, then." She started kissing him, even though the week wasn't over yet.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Alice cut in. the two broke apart instantly.

"Don't worry; I have a gift for you two, Alice." Emmett said. He handed her a smaller wrapped box. She opened faster than Rosalie, revealing a red necklace in the shape of the bat logo.

"Emmett, I love it!" Alice squealed.

"And Edward, you have a present, too." He handed him a small, square package.

"Uh, thanks Emmett." He said without opening it.

"Mind telling us what it is?" Rosalie asked

"A Fall Out Boy CD. Take This To Your Grave." Edward replied

APOV

"Okay, everyone-mostly Bella- go get some sleep. We have another busy day tomorrow." I said

"But I haven't given Bella her present yet!" Emmett whined

"What's my present Emmett?" Bella asked

"I thought I could make you a chocolate milkshake." Emmett told her.

"No. Absolutely not. Bella doesn't need sugar, she needs sleep." Edward was-as always-always too overprotective.

"Fine. I will make her one tomorrow." Emmett said, and with that, left with Rose.

EPOV (Edward)

My angel once again refused to sleep on the king-sized bed, preferring the couch. As soon as she was asleep, though I moved her to the bed, where she would be more comfortable. She slept through the night, occasionally mumbling something about Jacob and I not getting along, or something about someone named Pete. She woke as soon as I got up to see what Emmett was up to, because I heard something going on in the kitchen.

BPOV

I woke up to a horrible noise to see Edward leaving. I sat up and tried to swing my legs over the edge of the couch, only to realize I was on the king-sized bed.

"Where are you going?" I mumbled sleepily

"Just to see what Emmett is doing. All he is thinking about is Rosalie, but he's definitely up to something down there." Edward told me.

"'Kay then. Have fun." I went back to sleep. He chuckled.

"AHHHH!!!" I yelled as I was picked up and carried out of Edward's room unexpectedly. I looked up at my captor, disappointed to see it wasn't Edward as I had hoped. It was Emmett.

"Emmett! What are you doing?" I yelled.

"It's time for your surprise!" he said happily. I noticed we were in the kitchen. On the table was a glass filled with thick, brown liquid, and there was a blender on the counter along with a carton of ice cream and a carton of milk.

"Emmett! Its 7:00 in the morning! I don't think she needs any sugar right now." Edward snapped defensively.

"But we have to meet Alice and everyone soon. Bella needs to be awake!" Emmett argued.

"It's okay. I'll take a sip." I told both of them. I picked up the glass and sniffed it first. It smelled fine, besides I didn't think Emmett would try to poison me or anything. Not on purpose anyway. I tasted it. I was actually pretty good, better than could make myself. I greedily drank the whole glass.

"Wow. I guess the human liked her breakfast." Emmett looked astonished.

"Yup! It was really good, better than I could make!" I exclaimed

"Want another?" Emmett asked eagerly.

"No!" two voices said at once. I looked around to see Alice standing in the doorway.

"Time to pick your next job, Emmett. Bella doesn't need to be sugar high. Maybe later." Alice told him. Edward looked relieved.

EPOV (Edward)

Alice gathered everyone into the living room, and we took our usual spots.

"Edward, the hat, please?" Alice asked me while blocking her thoughts. This time she was translating every 'D' word she could think of into Japanese. She handed the hat to an unhappy Emmett, who reluctantly reached in and pulled out a name.

"Alice" he said. Alice instantly stopped blocking her thoughts, letting me in on her plans.

"Emmett, you will be a psychiatrist." Alice said. "I already got you the job, and furnished your new office!" she was silently telling me that 'furnishing' the office meant fitting tiny security cameras everywhere, so we could see exactly what was going on.

"Okay. Where's my uniform and ugly shoes?" Emmett asked. On your bed. I picked them out as soon as you came down here!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett ran up the stairs leaving Alice to tell the rest of the family her secret.

"Okay, when I said I 'furnished' the office, I put little cameras everywhere so we could see what was going on!" she quickly whispered.

"Awesome!" Jasper said. Everyone agreed.

EPOV (Emmett)

When I came back down the stairs, everyone was huddled together, whispering. I silently joined the circle.

"Emmett, what do you want?" Edward asked me. Oops. That's right. He can read minds.

"What are we whispering about?" I whispered.

"Oh, Nothing!" Alice dismissed. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yup. Let's go!" I said as we walked out the door.

We walked into the psychiatrist's office that was now mine. The walls were plain white, with an ebony corner desk against the wall. There was also a red leather couch in the middle of the room, along with a coffee table and matching chair. **(Visit my profile for pictures!)** It was actually pretty nice.

"Thanks, Alice!" I told her.

"No problem. Your first client will be here in exactly two minutes and thirty-seven seconds, so we better get going!" I assumed she had a vision.

My customer arrived exactly when Alice said he would. I think.

"Hi, are you Mr. Cullen?" the girl asked.

"Uh, yeaaah." Was he stupid or something?

"I-I'm Vienna. I have a 10:00 appointment?" she asked.

"I. Know. That." I told her.

"O-okay. Can I s-sit down?" no. you can't. I thought to my self.

BPOV

Emmett was waiting next to the door for his client to come in. she arrived exactly when said she would.

"Hi, are you Mr. Cullen?" she asked

"Uh, Yeaaah." Emmett said to her.

"Apparently Emmett thinks she is stupid." Edward commented. "That's what he's thinking."

"I-I'm Vienna. I have a 10:00 appointment?" Vienna told him skeptically.

"I. Know. That." he told her. He said it in three separate sentences, though.

"O-okay. Can I s-sit down?" Vienna asked next.

"Emmett's not fond of stupid questions, either. He was considering telling her she couldn't sit down. Being sarcastic, of course." Edward cut in again.

EPOV (Emmett)

Vienna sat down. She wasn't all that attractive. Even for a human. She had messy black hair and glasses. Not the cool kind, either. The big round kind, like Harry Potter, except he looked better.

"What did you come here for?" I asked, bored already.

"I-I um, have s-self e-esteem issues." She told me. "c-can you h-help me?" no. I can't. I would have self esteem issues if I looked like that, too.

BPOV

"Apparently Emmett thinks she is ugly, now. And he's bored." Edward told us.

"Uh-oh." Rosalie said " nothing good ever comes out of Emmett being bored. Can you tell what he plans on doing?" Alice immediately had a vision.

"No." Alice and Edward both answered at once.

"That's not good." Esme said quietly.

EPOV (Emmett)

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked Vienna.

"Um, well…" She started"I-I –"

"And how does that make you feel?" I asked again

"I-I didn't say anything, though." She told me.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"B-boring and unwanted." She replied.

"And how does that make you feel?"

APOV

Emmett kept asking the same question over and over. It was kid of strange, though because it actually seemed to be helping the girl.

"I-I'm not sure." Vienna told him

"And how does that make you feel?" he continued to ask. It went on for about and hour. When the girl emerged. She was surprised to see everyone standing outside the door, watching a bunch of mini-televisions.

"Who are you?" she asked. Apparently Emmett did help her. Carlisle answered first.

"I am Dr. Carlisle, Emmett Cullen's boss. I was just evaluating him, it's his first day." Carlisle told Vienna "he did a surprisingly good job, too. That is not one of our usual methods, but it worked very well."

"Yeah. I feel better now." She turned to Emmett "Can I come back next week?"

"Uh, I'm on vacation next week" Emmett covered.

"Oh. Okay." Vienna said and left

Emmett disappeared for a minute. A few seconds later:

"I QUIT!!! THAT OFFICE IS A MESS! AND YOU SUCK!" Emmett obviously didn't have a very good excuse. After he was done yelling at whoever, he walked back out with a paycheck in his hand.

**A/N: if you are getting really annoyed with my references to Fall Out Boy you have two options: 1) GET OVER IT!! Or 2) let me know in a review. I prefer option 1, but it is your choice.**


	9. Emmett's Fourth Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Never have. Never will. I Do own stuff from Home Depot…**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long my computer's been so slow I haven't even tried to type in order to avoid throwing it out the window. This chapter is dedicated to….ME!**

BPOV

We got back to the house, and Alice said it would rain, so we all went out for some baseball. We ended the game at about 10.00, and Edward insisted I needed to go to bed.

BPOV (still)

"Bella! Get up!" Alice yelled in my ear.

"What?" I mumbled

"It's 8.00! Emmett has to pick another name!!"

"But it's only 8" I complained.

"There's clothes for you in the bathroom. Put them on and meet us downstairs. Quickly!" Alice said

I got up and reluctantly brushed my teeth and hair and got dressed in a sapphire ¾ sleeve top and jeans. When I walked out of the bathroom I was pleasantly surprised to see someone waiting.

"Come on, love. Time to join the family" Edward told me. I suspected he meant it in more ways than one.

He carried me down the stairs and set me on the couch between him and Emmett.

"Hey little sis" Emmett said ruffling my hair

"Hey! Don't do that!" I scolded

"ANYWAY" Alice caught our attention " Emmett must pick another job. "Edward, the hat please?"

"Of course." He handed it to her

She held it out to Emmett who cautiously reached inside.

"Esme" he told us

"Yay! I have the perfect job for you!" Esme exclaimed "You should get a job at…Home Depot!!"

"Uh, Okay. That's not so bad I guess." Emmett sound disappointed

"Off to Home Depot then!" Alice squealed, and handed Emmett an orange apron.

"Does he _have _to wear that?" Rosalie asked, clearly disgusted.

"Unfortunately, yes. But he can wear whatever he wants to under it. And yes, Emmett you can wear your new Shox." Alice said.

"YES! What exactly will I be doing?" he asked Alice.

"That, I can't tell you" and with that we were off.

AT HOME DEPOT

EPOV (Emmett)

We got to Home Depot and I was dropped off. The rest of the family wandered off into the various aisles of the store, Alice muttering something about redoing Edward's room so Bella would like it. I walked up to the front desk to be greeted by a tall guy. His name tag read Brian.

"Hi. I'm Emmett. Uh, I'm new. What can I do?" I asked. This introducing thing is getting old.

"Yeah. You are gonna help stock stuff. Follow me, I'll show you how to use the forklift." He told me. I followed obediently.

He led me to the storage room, and there were palates of heavy-looking stuff, and the very top shelf was empty.

"These are the palates of stuff, here on the ground. They need to go up there." He pointed to the shelf.

I walked over the palates and tried to pick one up.

"Dude, you look strong and all, but those are heavy. Even the forklift struggles to lift them." He looked at me oddly.

"Right. Just kidding!" I said. Right. Vampire strength.

He walked me over to the fork lift and showed me how to use it. He did the first few for me, then left me to do something else.

APOV

Emmett didn't know we had hidden cameras all over the store, and that we were watching his every move. As soon as Brian left, Emmett checked to make sure the coast was clear, then picked up the palate of lumber, climbed the stairs and stored the palate on the top shelf. He continued like this, and when he was finished, Brian still was not back. Emmett decided to run off somewhere else.

EPOV (Emmett)

When I finished, Brian had not come back yet, so I decided to find another worker with nothing to do. I ran at human pace up and down the aisles until I found some random Goth girl just standing there, looking bored.

"Hi! What's your name?" I asked her.

"Uh… Sophie." She said

I waited for her to say something else, but it took a while.

"Can I help you with something?" Sophie asked, after realizing I wasn't going to walk away.

"Yes! I'm bored, and you look bored too! Lets play hide and seek!" I told her.

"If I play will you go away?" Sophie asked.

"Sure. You hide first!"

"Greaaat." And with that she was off.

I waited a while, and then set off to find her.

"Sophie? Sophie?" I yelled down every aisle.

I looked at all the shelves and finally found her in aisle 6. She was hiding behind a stack of hardwood floor planks.

"Ha! I found you!" I exclaimed

"Yaaay." She said sarcastically.

"Now I hide. And You seek!"

"Just wonderful." Sophie said.

I ran off and hid on the top shelf of the flooring aisle. She would never find me here! I waited for two hours until my shift was almost over, but no one came to find me. I peered over the edge of the shelf, and there was a little girl looking up at me.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look! There's a man up there!" she pointed at me "Hey Mister, what's your name?" I chose not to answer her, as Brian came barreling down that very same aisle. The little girl pointed to me again.

"EMMETT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" Brian yelled up to me.

" Uh… I was playing hide and seek with Sophie. But she never came and found me."

"EMMETT?"

"Yes?" asked

"YOU'RE FIRED!!!" not again!! It will take me forever to pay Alice back. I will have to ask her how much more I owe her.


	10. Math

**EMMETT'S MATH**

Dog Groomer --------------------------------------------------------------------------------$100

Flight Attendant -----------------------------------------------------------------------------$200

Psychiatrist -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$250

Home Depot Worker -----------------------------------------------------------------------$100

TOTAL-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$2000

**A/N: I know the wages are kinda high. But if I didn't do this, the story would last 40 years and I'd be dead. Well not really, but……you get the point.**

**ALICE'S MATH (MUCH better than Emmett's)**

Dog Groomer --------------------------------------------------------------------------------$100

Flight Attendant -----------------------------------------------------------------------------$200

Psychiatrist -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$250

Home Depot Worker -----------------------------------------------------------------------$100

TOTAL--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------$650

MONEY OWED------------------------------------------------------------------------------$1350


End file.
